(Like What You See) Because I Sure Do
by Spy Network
Summary: 3 A.M. wake up call due to a fire alarm is not one that you ask for. But as soon as you learn that your building ISN'T burning to the ground ... you find that your next door neighbor looks so hot in only his underwear.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **Prompt: #67 (Scenario) – The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear.**

Chic stumbled out of his bed as the fire alarm went off non stop. "Better be a fire man. Because if someone pulled it then I'm seriously going to be pissed off." He managed to grab his boxers from the floor and slipped them on as he made his way towards the open bedroom door. There was no way that he would make the mistake of going out in that hallway naked. (Once was enough thank you very much).

He stumbled as he knocked his chin into the coffee table. "Shit!" He seethed. "That fire alarm better be real man. That's all I'm saying." He woke up more as he made his way towards his front door. He reached out and paused. He remembered what he learned back in grade school about fires. He carefully touched the knob with one finger and felt it. It was cool to the touch. So if there was a fire in the building at least it wasn't right outside his doorway. He wrapped his hand around the knob and unlocked the door. He reached up and pulled the chain away so he could leave his flat. He stepped into the hallway and found his other neighbors all ready starting to walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

"There's a fire on the seventh floor." His female across the hall neighbor said as she passed by him.

Chic felt slight fear enter him at that. There was a fire. Two floors above him. He started to follow the crowd towards the stairs. He had to get out of there. It wasn't safe to be there. He stopped as the crowd was trying to push through the doorway. He realized that he was being selfish. The fire was two floor above him. There would be plenty of time to get out. But anyone on the sixth and upper floors was another story.

"Hey everyone in order now. Let's be calm about this." A voice spoke beside him. Chic turned and looked at his next door neighbor.

"Hey everyone it's just a small kitchen fire. The fire is out." A voice called from above them.

"Are you sure?" A woman asked in fear. "I have a family that I need to keep safe."

"It was a small grease fire. They got it out and the fire officers whom live on the same floor said that it's safe for everyone to return to their flats." The voice spoke.

The fire alarm stopped blaring.

Chic breathed easier. He very soon found himself in front of his own door. The guy from next door was standing in front of his door in only his boxers. Chic allowed his eyes to run up and down his neighbors body. He found that the chocolate eyes of the younger man was doing the same with him. A small smirk made it's way to his lips. "Like what you see? Because I sure do." He allowed his eyes to very slowly run down the others trim chest.

"What are you going to do about it." The other man spoke in a low voice. His back pressed against the closed door.

Chic moved forward and trapped the man in between his arms. His chest pressed firmly against his. "This …." He husked as he lowered his head to meet the lips of his lover. He felt Kevin's arms wrap around his neck and he felt himself being pushed tighter against him. He sighed into the kiss.

Kevin mewled as Chic removed his lips from his. But his eyes closed tight at the feel of the slightly taller blonde's lips on his neck. He breathed in deeply as he felt his need for this man rise once more. "We best get back inside. Otherwise we may be thrown out of the building for our hallway sex."

Chic laughed as he kept his body pressed against his boyfriend's and his lips against Kevin's skin. His right hand reached for his door knob and he was relieved that Kevin left the door unlocked when he followed out of the apartment. He gently backed his soulmate into his apartment and he allowed his door to shut behind them. He was suddenly backed up against the door with Kevin trapping him against the wood.

"Got to keep us safe after all." Kevin said as he locked the door and did the chain.

Chic moved forward and licked his way down his lover's neck and down his chest. His hands running down the smooth taunt stomach down the waist band of the boxers. He looked up into his lovers eyes and found wanted need in them. Kneeling down he moved the boxers down as he made his way downward with his tongue.

Needless to say the two lovers didn't make it back to the bedroom again that early morning.


End file.
